


You Find Something New With Every Mistake

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actor!Nico, Cute, Fluff, I’ve become obsessed with this au, M/M, Mistakes, Multi, Will is always a doctor, Wrong Email AU, especially to Nico’s heart, so I’ve wrote my own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Will is mad at Lou Ellen yet accidentally emails Nico instead.Nico is a lonely actor that keeps replying to a stranger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve become obsessed with this Au so I’ve wrote it and know it’s up to you tell me how I did. I don’t really know how to format this fic so if you have any suggestions please tell me.

From <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

To <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

 

Lou, I swear to god, if you block me one more I’m kicking you out to the curb.

 

P.S. I want reimbursement for the ice cream you stole.

 

Your very murderous friend,

Will

 

Will smiled as he sent the message. That should teach Lou Ellen not to break into his house, wreck the place, and then block his number so he can’t contact her. She should know better than to steal his ice cream. Now all he had to do was wait for a reply.

 

——-

 

Nico had just gotten off his plane when he checked his phone. He had gone to Italy for vacation and was back in the States to audition for another tv show. He loved to act for shows rather than movies because they felt more personal and lasting.

 

But back to checking his phone. He always checked his phone after he lands because he knows Hazel, Percy, and Jason would’ve spammed his phone like the mother hens they are.

 

He had just finished answering all of their texts when he’d gotten an email notification. Sunshine and rainbows? He had all of his friends’ emails in their contacts so he knows who they are. A fan who somehow discovered his personal email? Not likely. Nico clicked on the notification.

 

“Okay….”

 

Reyna, his manager, turned toward him. “Did you say something?”

 

Nico shook his head. “Nothing, just something Percy texted.” He didn’t know what possessed him to lie to Reyna like that, but it for some reason felt necessary.

 

Reyna nodded. “Makes sense. I’ll go get the luggage. You stay here, alright?”

 

He nodded. “Got it.”

 

She adjusted his beanie and sunglasses. “Text me if you bump into any trouble.”

 

He nodded once more. The minute Reyna was out of sight, he turned back to the email. Well, if the person didn’t know who he was, then he guessed there was no harm in replying.

 

From <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

To <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

 

Just wanted to let you know, this isn’t Lou. Also, you probably shouldn’t murder your friend or kick them to the curb.

 

P.S. But she so deserves to pay for the ice cream.

 

Truly,

Random person you emailed by mistake

 

Nico smiled. He hoped whoever Lou was, she survived his wrath. Well, she must have done something really bad if a person with their username as sunshine-and-rainbows decided they were mad. But then again, he can’t judge someone by their username.

 

“OMG, IS THAT NICO DI ANGELO!!”

 

Nico turned around to find a girl pointing at him. Shit. Where was Reyna when he needed her? Nico bolted, completely forgetting about the mystery email. After all, screaming fangirls were quite concerning and way more dangerous.

 

——

 

Will only had time to check his email later that day. He had an emergency shift, one that was supposed to go to a colleague, except the emergency itself was that he had broken an arm.

 

So when he read the email he was wasn’t exactly surprised it wasn’t Lou. He was pretty much too tired for emotions at this point. He rechecked the email address. Right. Lou’s email was hellodarknessmyfriend@gmail.com. He quickly retyped the same email and sent it to Lou. Then he went back to the other email. Will supposed he should apologize.

 

From <sunshine-and-rainbow@gmail.com>

To <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

 

Sorry about that, and trust me when I say I wouldn’t have actually kicked her to the curb. She knows I’m too nice for that.

 

P.S. She is totally paying for the ice cream no matter how nice I am

 

Sincerely,

Will, the not murderer

 

Will smiled. There, that should do it. Will had just set his phone down when it buzzed. A mail notification?

 

From <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

To <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

 

Don’t worry about it. I had a feeling you were too nice. Your username is literally sunshine-and-rainbows. How can you not be nice?

 

P.S. What flavor did she steal?

 

Truly,

The person who is worried he texted a murderer

 

Will blinked. He replied? Huh. Well, Will thought, I guess that means I have to reply back.

 

From <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

To <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

 

Do not, do never judge a person by their username. Your username makes you sound emo, are you emo? I didn’t think so. And I’m not a murderer, I’m a doctor. And good and nice one at that.

 

P.S. It was chocolate fudge

 

Sincerely,

Will, the extremely offended person

 

From <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

To <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

 

Actually, I did have an emo stage when I wrote that username so excuse you. And I tried not to judge, but you just made it too easy. And I’m sure you’re a wonderful doctor, would never doubt it.

 

P.S. That woman is evil

 

Truly,

The other extremely offended person

 

From <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

To <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

 

That emo stage proves nothing. How emo did you go anyway? Dye your hair black? Get your ears pierced? Illegal tattoos? Dress in black? And thank you for the sarcastic sounding comment.

 

P.S. She most definitely is

 

Sincerely,

Will

 

From <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

To <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

 

 

I didn’t need to dye my hair. It’s already black. I pierced my left ear for your information and I may or may not have tattoos. That may or may not be illegal. As for dressing in black, I still dress in black. It’s a nice color.

 

P.S. If you’re a person who doesn’t think black is a color I’m leaving

 

Truly,

The most emo person in town

 

From <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

To <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

 

Right. So illegal tattoos. Nice. And of course you dress in all black. What’s your name random stranger.

 

P.S. Black is not a color, black is the absence of light

 

Sincerely,

Will, the ever curious

 

From <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

To <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

 

I will neither confirm nor deny it. And my taste in clothing is none of your concern. The name’s Nico by the way. And it’s late, at least where I live. Goodnight.

 

P.S. Just like my soul

 

Goodnight,

Nico

 

Will smiled. Nico, so Italian. Will looked at the time. Shit. It was getting late. Maybe they lived in the same time zone? He glanced back at the clock. He better get to sleep, he had an early shift in the morning.

 

From <sunshine-and-rainbows@gmail.com>

To <hellodarknessmyoldfriend@gmail.com>

 

Goodnight to you too. Nice name by the way, Nico, and you are right, your clothing choices are not my concern. But I can’t help it if they are poor.

 

Goodnight,

Will


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a whole chapter in Nico's point of view, and Will will be next. I honestly did not expect this much support for this fic so thank you to everyone who took the time to just press a button and/or write a comment.

Nico woke up with his phone clutched in his hand, and his hair looking like what he’d call a rat’s nest but what his fans would call artfully tousled. Artfully tousled, his ass. But his phone, not his hair, was his main problem. Nico never slept with his phone in his hand, and he most definitely didn’t not charge it before sleeping.

Nico unlocked his phone, wondering what had stopped him from charging his phone (he used it so much while he was awake, he had made it a strict habit to charge it while sleeping). And… oh. That. Will. Nico smiled softly.

Nico had never had a random person he didn’t know email him, although he has had a few wrong numbers. But all he had to do was text ‘sry you have the wrong number’ and then they’d apologize or something and he’d just delete the conversation and never think of it again.

But even though he knew people texted random things to each other, he’d never gotten one of those weird wrong number texts. And he still hasn’t. He got a weird email from a guy he doesn’t even know. And how do you even mess up an email? Nico had no idea, yet this guy had somehow managed to do so. And he sounded kind of…. cute.

He put his phone in charge and went downstairs to make himself an omelette. But even while cracking eggs, Nico couldn’t seem to tame his smile. He knew that Will was a guy, and probably his age. Somewhere around that area definitely. Nobody much younger or older would email like that. Nico was pretty sure of it. He was also pretty sure he had like the tiniest of crushes. 

The type of crush that was from afar. Like when you’re on vacation and there is this one hot guy that’s everywhere. You know that you don’t know each other, except for a few conversations and random smiles. You know your vacation is going to end at some point. But he was hot and your heart was weak and knew nothing was going to come out of it anyway. So there was no harm in looking, admiring from afar. And once you finally left, there wasn’t any break or pang, just a happy memory tinged just with the slightest amount of bittersweet to make the memory fond.

It was the type of crush that happened when you met someone new at school. When some random student does something that demands your attention and you’re like, huh that was…. something. And suddenly you start noticing that person more. They were always in your peripheral view, but suddenly they’re there in the center, shining like a star. And you strike up a conversation. And another and another until you’re friends. And soon the crush becomes something you guys laugh over together because everything between the two of you is too platonic and good and friendly and now it just seems impossible to those sort of feelings toward one another. It’s the type of crush that starts something less yet infinitely more.

It was the type of crush that was meant to be a secret. It was the type of crush that was happy staying a crush. The type that was on a random acquaintance because they were pretty or nice or kind. It was when you didn’t know much about the person, and didn’t want to. You were perfectly fine living in the little bubble of perfection you created. It was the type of crush you’d never tell you friends about because it wasn’t serious. And when that bubble finally burst, you’d still be acquaintances and there would be no hard feelings and you’d be fine.

It was something…. “Shit.” Nico groaned. So much for an omelette, he thought as he stared at the now burnt eggs.

He sighed as he scrapped of the charred part and put what he salvaged on a plate. It shouldn’t taste bad, maybe a bit burned at some areas, but that was fine. He couldn’t be a perfect chef 24/7.

He finished of his not-so-burnt omelette. After his plate went into the sink and he gulped down a glass of water, Nico went back upstairs to check his charging phone. After all, he had a lot to do today and thinking about his stupid miniature crush wouldn’t help anyone.

But….. maybe checking his email one more time wouldn’t hurt anyone….. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I spent too much time analyzing different types of crushes.

**Author's Note:**

> And I would love to hear some feedback.


End file.
